Tainted Innocence
by SkaQueen
Summary: It’s been three years since Inuyasha has known Kagome. With thier love just blossoming, they encounter a strange girl with a hidden past. Who is she? And why does her secret past somehow intertwine with Kagome's? What exactily is her hidden secret that ca
1. Default Chapter

_**Chapter One:**_

**_Default Chapter _**

"_Kagome!! Watch it you wench!" Inuyasha leapt after Kagome and pulled her close, hurdling into the nearest tree. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!? You almost got yourself killed, dumb ass!" Kagome flared her nose and her cheeks flushed a pinkish tone._

"_Don't you _dare_ yell at me like that! Baka! It's not _my_ fault that _you_ aren't watching _me_!!" Inuyasha snorted and stared at her with disgust lingering in his golden eyes._

"_Keh! Don't tell _me_ what the hell I'm supposed to be doing and not doing, wench! What the hell do you think I am? Huh? Your body guard? Am I supposed to prance around saving your ass all the time?"_

"_Yeah! Well, at least you should try once in awhile!" Kagome clenched her jaw still sitting in Inuyasha's lap. _

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha scowled………_

"_Kagome!"_

"Kagome! Stop day dreaming and get your lazy ass up!" Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked up at the hanyou and flushed bright pink, his face nearly inches away from hers. "What the hell is your problem? C'mon, let's go…I can smell the others nearby, now get on." He turned his back to her and Kagome stood, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed onto her and hoisted her up; leaping into the air and making their long trip back to the village. It's been three years since Kagome first laid her eyes into Inuyasha's golden, hypnotizing eyes. She was in her senior year of high school and had her whole life ahead of her. Tormenting thoughts came to mind about what would happen once she graduated and her life here…what would happen if she would never be able to come here again. She sighed and shook these nonsense thoughts out of mind. But quickly she went back to the thought of never being able to look into the golden eyes she has fallen in love with.

"Kami, it's useless!" She muttered to herself in disgust. _'Just sit back, and enjoy the ride Kagome…we're almost there…' _She groaned aloud and rolled her eyes.

"Everything ok, Kagome? Need to stop for food or somthin'?" He stopped and quickly put her down. Her rosy cheeks quickly flushed as she shook her thoughts aside. '_Geesh, typical women…I'll never figure them out. Keh! Why do I care?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, going into a state of thought. Kagome smirked, the look on Inuyasha's face when he was thinking, his black brows furred together, his golden eyes dancing in the light.

'_Heh, he looks so stupid.' _Kagome snickered to herself, "Inuyasha, don't hurt yourself now. How else am I gonna get back to the village?" Inuyasha scowled and let out a low growl.

"Wench, you're walking from here…it's not that far!" _'Even though I enjoy her soft touch...' _Kagome stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be so cruel…she knew in the end he would have to had to carry her. She just simply knew it.

"Later!" Inuyasha leapt upwards and into the clear sky, laughing to himself. He hid in a nearby tree to give off the illusion he ran off. Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Inuyasha!!! You get back here right now!!" _'Damnit, he _did_ leave me! That stupid baka! I swear…he'll just have to wait...just wait you baka, you'll be in the ground by the time I'm done with you!' _Kagome let out a small groan and sank to her knees. The village was another half a mile from where she was. _'I can't go on…so hungry…so tired! Ugh… that damn Inuyasha no baka! He'll pay!' _Inuyasha let out a small snicker of pure delight from casting his golden eyes across the leafy floor of his forest. This was going to be fun.

**-------------------------------XxXx Meanwhile at the Village xXxX--------------------------**

"I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome must be," stated a worried Sango. "I trust Inuyasha with her completely, but it's getting quite dark, don't you agree, Miroku?" Sango pursed her lips together as worry started to spread in her eyes.

"No worries, my dear Sango." Sango instantly blushed at comment, his infamous claiming word, 'my'. "They'll camp out again in Inuyasha's forest. He'll look after her with great care, you know of much he cares for her, hmm?"

"I suppose, Miroku. I just…worry." She looked up at the monk, her eyes dancing wildly. He glanced down at her and smiled, his warm eyes giving her a chill that ran down her spine. _'Kami… how handsome that monk can be…how…how nice at times, he truly is the o-' _"YouLECHER!!!"

-------------------------------**XxXx Back at the Inuyasha Forest xXxX------------------------**

A thundering slap echoed through the forest. Kagome looked up in curiosity. _'Hmm, must have been Miroku...'_ Kagome let out a small sigh suppressed with a faint giggle at the thought of a familiar hand print plastered upon a familiar monk's face. She quickly drew her legs up against her chest and hugged them tightly, as the fall breeze swooshed past her, her dark raven hair twirling around her petite body.

'_Kami, that wench is beautiful…my little bitch.'_ A faint whimper escaped the girl's lips. He quickly twitched his ears to get a better understandment of what was wrong with her. He jumped down from the branch and landed quietly on a patch of browning grass, and made his way toward her. He felt her body tense up at the sound of someone approaching her, so he knelt down beside and gently stroked her silky hair, her rich vanilla scent coming in waves, hurdling at him. "Kagome…it's okay. Stupid, I'm right here."

When Kagome didn't answer, Inuyasha pursed his lips together, a slight frown drawing his eyebrows together; the hanyou settled into the look that Kagome had long ago deemed 'The Pout'. He cocked his head to the side to get a better look at the girl. Kagome quickly looked up at him, smiling cheerfully, "Where have you been? And _why_ did you leave me, Inuyasha? Mmm?" She asked in a cheerful tone with slight sarcasm hiding behind her words. She was going to have her revenge. Inuyasha quickly gulped the large thump in his throat and stared at her.

"I…I was in that tree over there, I never left you…"

"Ooh really?"

"Yeah…what of it wench?"

"I thought you left me…"

"But I just said I didn't. Damn wench, listen to me for once."

"Inuyasha," She said in a peaceful tone.

"What?"

"SIT BOY!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! First fanfic story, so please review! Even if it's a one letter review! It let's me know someone is reading it. . Thanks! Ooh, if you have any questions, I'll answer them for you in the next chapter under a special little reference just for you!

Please review! Immensely appreciated! Thanks! gives everyone a bottle of sake

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Inuyasha and co., unfortunately. Alas, maybe, just maybe, I'm related to Rumiko Takahashi and get them as a well-profound birthday present. But, only in my dreams will that ever happen. I would love to thank Rumiko though, for giving me her vivid characters to plot evil things with.


	2. It was the tree!

**Tainted Innocence**

**---------XxXxXx---------**

"What the hell was that for, wench?!"

"You deserved it completely! So don't give me that!"

"Don't give you what?"

"……that!" Kagome groaned as she stormed off into the foliage. _'Kami, Strike him down and kill him for all I care! He can be so… …so ignorant! Kya! I don't even want to see him right now…hell, I don't want to see him ever! Him and his golden eyes…his long silver hair…who am I kidding…' _Inuyasha quickly sprinted after her and grabbed her arm gently.

"Kagome…"

"I don't want to hear it! Wh…what if some demon came along and stole the Shikon Jewel?! Or…or worse! What if he would've eaten me!! Hmm? How would you feel?"

"…Well, if he took the jewel shard, I would've killed the damn bastard. But if he were to _eat_ you, I think I woul-"

"Don't answer me, baka!"

"Wench!" Kagome stood there and looked at him in disbelief.

"T...take me home, now." Inuyasha shook his head and scooped her petite body into his arms. "Put me down! Now!"

He quickly jumped into the nearest tree and set her down on a branch next to him. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes.

"Ya know, you really are a handful at times. Always whining about how hungry you are, about how you miss home..." He waved his clawed hand in front of his face and opened one of his eyes to stare at the furious women known as Kagome, "_Inuyasha! Save me_!" He screamed in a shrilly voice.

Kagome just furrowed her brow together and stuck out her bottom lip in disgust.

'_How dare he imitate me…he has no right! What so ever! Hmph!...And I don't even sound like that!'_

Inuyasha closed his once open eye again and resumed his comfortable spot against the trunk. Satisfied, he let out a small yawn and smirked to himself.

'_Keh. I got that wench wrapped around my finger when she has no other place to go……what the fuck?!'_

Inuyasha quickly opened his eyes and stared at the hand that was rubbing his ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?"

"They're just _so_ cute!!" Kagome smirked at the expression on his face. Pure shock. _'Makes him look even cuter!' _

"Wench! Get the hell off of me!"

He turned his head to side to get her soft hand off of his ears. Her hand just followed.

Inuyasha smirked to himself, knowing he enjoyed it, but was so 'tough' to admit it. He kept leaning until Kagome couldn't reach his right ear anymore.

"Inuyasha! Let me!" She whined and crawled over him, sitting in his lap to get to his ear. He just stared at her, startled by her movement.

'_Is she still playing around, or did she really sit in my lap because she wanted to…' _

Kagome quickly grabbed for his ear, laughing. He leaned to the side, and lost his balance.

"Ooh shit!" Kagome looked at him, feeling herself being pulled down by gravity.

She grabbed onto his hakama and screamed as they hit the ground. He felt the wind knock out of him as Kagome landed on his chest.

"Oi! Wench! Watch it; I'm not a damned pillow…" He wanted to sit up, but Kagome was on top of him and he needed to get hold of his breath again.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and had a burst of giggles, leaves and twigs were a-strained about in his hair and her own. She reached down and pulled a leaf out of his hair, smirking.

"Thanks for breaking my fall."

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned his gaze upon her again. "Look who fell out of the ugly tree." It was his turn to smirk.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped and stared at him, but she soon saw the look in his eye. Ooh how she wished he was more like this, more playful.

"Now, if you don't mind…could you please get off?"

Kagome quickly blushed, faintly, and bent down brushing her lips against his cheek.

_-SNAP-_

------------------------------------------**XxXxXxX-------------------------------------------------**

"…Am I disturbing something?"

Kagome quickly looked up seeing a smirking monk staring at the two with a raised brow.

"Am I? If I am, my apologies, and I shall be on my way." Miroku waved his hand down the leafy path in which he had just traveled down.

Kagome quickly jumped off of Inuyasha and stammered at the monk, her face bright red.

"N…no, w…we fell out of the tree, you see, ya know…with big green leafs and branches…and, and I just fell…t…that's all." She forced a convincing smile and ran her hand through her hair, leafs and twigs falling out at her touch.

'_Smooth Kagome, smooth.' _

Miroku just raised his other eye brow and let out a small laugh.

"Truly is a scene, you two." He turned on his heel and walked off, still chuckling. "Have fun you two, and next time, a tip from me to you, try somewhere more private! Less interruptions."

Inuyasha let out a small growl and quickly stood up, tempting to rip the monk's throat out at any given second.

"We weren't doing that you damned perverted monk!"

"Sure you were," Miroku turned again to face the two. "I'll be at the village, with Sango, come back when ever you're done. No worries, I won't interrupt again." He started to walk off, hidden amongst the foliage surrounding him.

Kagome let out a small groan and sank to her knees, still shocked from what happened, or well, what didn't.

Inuyasha turned to look at the girl, his expression blank, aside from the red fashioned across his face.

"I…I think we should start heading back now, Kagome."

She nodded once and got up, hands thrown to her side, and started walking back to the village where she knew that she was going to have to do some explaining.

---------------------------**XxXxXx A castle in the near by distance XxXxXx------------------**

"Oboroko," A girl turned to face her servant, at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Horokimi?" The servant bowed at her presence and walked over to her. "What do you need?"

"Oboroko, I have finished my task. We brought back the girl, she is in the dungeon."

"The dungeon you say, very well. I don't need you furthermore," She flicked her wrist as she mentioned toward the door. "Treat our guest……kindly."

She threw an evil smirk at her faithful servant, Horokimi, and watched him bow, an evil gleam shimmering in his eyes. She waited until he was gone and her door was closed with a soft creak.

She walked elegantly to her mirror, and smiled at her reflection, admiring her beauty. A distant scream came to her miko ears. A wide grin came across the long, red haired beauty with deadly blue eyes. Ooh yes, her plan…it was only but perfect.

She shifted her way across her room, and looked into another mirror.

"I, Oboroko, the greatest dark priestess, shall have her revenge!" With an evil laugh, she headed to her window; gazing across the dark sky that forever loomed across her castle. A vast, yellow plain surrounding her lands. In the near by distance, she saw a dark raven haired girl, and a silver hanyou walking side by side.

"Just wait………and you'll see…" A smirk slowly crossed her face as she stared out her window.

**----------------------------------------------XxXxXx---------------------------------------------**

A/N:

Muhahahaha!!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Lyn (Thanks, and here you go!)--- skrewedup08 (Thanks! Hope this one is better! .)---Hopeformore (Thank you too!)---PadFootCc (Thanks muchly!)

Please Review!

Thanks!!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Inuyasha and co., unfortunately. Alas, maybe, just maybe, I'm related to Rumiko Takahashi and get them as a well-profound birthday present. But, only in my dreams will that ever happen. I would love to thank Rumiko though, for giving me her vivid characters to plot evil things with.


	3. Keh

**Tainted Innocence**

**---------XxXxXx-----------**

**At the Castle

* * *

**

Oboroko glided about her furnished chamber, every once in awhile stopping to ponder about her evil plans.

'_I need some of the girl's hair…but, how do I do it?' _She paused for a second and resumed her pacing in a state of thought.

'…_Yes, I know, I shall send Horokimi after her. But…I don't want her to be suspicious. Her miko powers are rising, and she shall know if something's brewing. Unless…I send Horokimi after the hanyou's hair! Alas, things would get immensely complicated. As long as Horokimi keeps his act up, I'll be able to get some parts of her physical features. All I simply need, my plan is nothing but perfect! Haha! I'm unstoppable…and I'm doing this right under her very nose…'_

Her plans were soon interrupted when a soft knock on wood echoed into her ears.

"Enter."

A small petite of a woman entered her door and bowed at the presence of her master.

"Oboroko-chan, I have come to tell you that dinner is served, may I be of any more assistance?"

"No, Arisu, you may leave now. But do send Horokimi to my chamber."

Arisu nodded and bowed, then left.

'_Hmm, if Horokimi does not accomplish his duties, I have no other right than to kill him.'_ An evil smirk crossed her face at the thought of torturing the man. _'It has been a long time,'_ she frowned slightly and picked at her nail in frustration.

"Oboroko-chan, you sent after me?"

She quickly turned to see Horokimi bowing respectively and she smiled.

"Yes, Horokimi, I need the miko's hair. You know where she stays, I presume? Yes?

"Yes. I do. But why do you need the miko's hair?"

Oboroko simply looked at him with a questioning look, "Do not question my actions. Your life is in my hands, do you wish for me to question why you're alive?"

He merely shaked his head and bowed. "Excuse me, master. I shall be on my way."

"Yes, you shall." She flicked her head to the side to move her bangs out of her pale face. "You may eat dinner before your journey, and if you shall fail me… Horokimi…"

"Yes, I understand." With that note, he bowed and made his way out of her chamber.

Oboroko let out a small sigh and returned to her window, gazing at her land with a possessive smirk.

"Ooh, how I even amaze myself at times."

She bit her lip as she let out another sigh, knowing that her plan must and will work no matter to what extent she has to go too.

'_Pitiful little Inuyasha, I must say, I'll feel bad for him after I'm finished with him. Poor, poor Inuyasha. I wonder what is must simply feel like to be killed by the woman you love…again._

**-------------------------------------XxXx The Village xXxX------------------------------------**

The trip back to Kaede's village was a silent one indeed; both the flushing miko and the flushing hanyou didn't say a word as they entered the small hut, reminiscing about what had happened earlier.

"Kagome!" A flustered, energetic, little kitsune flung himself at the still blushing girl.

"Shippo! I've missed you, how are things?" She asked while she gave the small boy a gentle hug; forcing a convincing smile across her face.

"Great! But Miroku seems really sad for some reason…"

"Ooh……really now?" Shippo nodded hurriedly and looked up at the shocked miko's face.

"Kagome…do you have any more Pocky? I'm _really_ hungry!" He gave her the best look he possibly could as she sighed and pulled out a small tube.

"Here, now go and run off now."

The small boy beamed with delight as he ran off and darted out the hut, leaving Kagome with Inuyasha, alone, yet again.

Kagome turned to the hanyou and looked sheepishly at his expression-less face.

"……Inuyasha,"

"What?"

He turned to face here with a cocked brow.

"…I have some Ramen if you want some…" She stared down at her lap forcing herself to keep her gaze upon her wringing hands.

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

A faint distant laughter started to echo through the walls of the small hut. Kagome and Inuyasha snapped their heads up in pure curiosity.

'_What the hell?'_

Miroku and Shippo suddenly walked into the room and looked down at the curious faces staring back at them.

"Welcome back, Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku stated with a slight grin.

"Fucking hentai," Inuyasha let out a small growl as Kagome just merely sighed and looked up at Miroku.

"Thank you, but…where's Sango?" Kagome longed to see her friend after being gone for a couple of days with Inuyasha.

Miroku looked sadly at the floor and let out a sigh. Shippo looked around, as if the question was directed to him and he was just simply trying to avoid it.

"...Sango's in the hut with Kaede. She got injured by her Hiraikotsu…a demon came when you guys were gone. She's fine…just unconscious, that's all…" Miroku stated quietly.

"_What?!"_

"Kagome! Calm down, she'll be fine. I promise." Miroku put his hand out in a reassuring way.

Kagome shook her head and stood up, walking outside. Inuyasha followed after her as Shippo looked at Miroku.

"What's her problem?" Shippo stated with a hint of his own curiosity.

Miroku just shook his head and sat down next to Shippo. "Good question..."

"I wonder if they got into a fight or somthin', ya know?"

Miroku grinned at nodded his head,

"Maybe so…maybe so." He had a whole different meaning in his mind.

**----------------------------------XxXx Outside of the hut xXxX-------------------------------**

"Kagome, what the hell crawled up your ass?"

"Sit!"

"Mffh!"

And so as always, after the fateful word was spoken, his body plummeted to the ground, creating a fit crater to cradle his surprised body...... the dirt in his face helped distract him from his obviously wounded pride.

'_It's his entire fault! If he would've just sprinted through the forest with me on his back, then we would've gotten here in no time! Sango would have been saved, Ugh! I've let my friend down…"_

"Kagome! What the hell was that for?" He got up weakly and stared at her.

She quickly turned to him and Inuyasha suddenly caught a faint sent of salty tears.

"A…am I that worthless? We're supposed to be here…but instead…I've let Sango down. I…it's my entire fault."

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and walked over to her.

"K'gome, don't cry. She's fine…I promise. Okay?"

The smile she attempted was a dismal failure and only for his benefit alone. "Sure."

Grasping at something, anything, that might make her a little happier, Inuyasha flattened his ears and asked, "…How about we go back to your time…ya know, home?"

She seemed surprised by his question. "Are you sure?" _'Did he just call my time, his home…?'_

He turned his gaze away before she could see how her being upset was affecting him. "Keh. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure, would I?"

She bit her lip and glanced at the leafy ground letting out a small sigh. He had a slight feeling that she had been hoping for some other kind of answer. "No . . . I guess not . . . ." She started to get up. "Kagome?" he called quickly, needing to say something because her sadness hurt him, too.

"Yes?"

He stood up and flattened his ears against his silver hair as he tried to figure out how to explain his feelings. "I…I really hate it when your sad, all I want is for you to be happy." He looked at the ground, a small blush crossing his face.

Kagome gawked at the complete revolution of Inuyasha's sincerity. What had happened to the macho man who would die before admitting that he had feelings? He was being so open…it was kind of scary. But, she enjoyed it, completely.

"I want you to be happy, too, Inuyasha." She spoke in a soft tone, almost a whisper as a small sign of a smile crossed her saddened face. It was a weak smile, but still, Inuyasha had put it there with just his words.

"Keh." He walked back in the hut, throwing a glare at Miroku. Miroku smiled as he edged as far away as he possibly could from Inuyasha without making it noticeable.

"We'll be back soo-"

"What?! You and Kagome just left!! Not fair!" Shippo argued as he dropped his jaw in shock.

"I can leave peacefully, runt, or do you want to make it more complicated? Hmm?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he grabbed for the monstrous bag Kagome always lugged around.

'_Damn, why the hell does she carry this thing around?! Well, more like me, but why doesn't she just have one of those…what were they called…'pursays'?...' _

Inuyasha throw it over his shoulder and waved a small goodbye to the infuriating little kitsune.

"See ya soon," Inuyasha smiled and let out a small laugh as he and Kagome neared the Bone Eaters Well.

**-----------------------------------------------XxXxXx--------------------------------------------**

A/N: Referring to the 'pursays' In case you couldn't infer, Inuyasha no baka was mentioning 'purses'.

* * *

Please review!!  
Gah!  
Ooh, I just posted my new One Shot, do check it out. (R&R)

* * *

BIG IMMENSE thank you to my special _two_ reviewers:

------lyn (Here ya go! .)--------foxgirl22 (SO true! Heheh, thanks for the kindness! Gave me a little boost in my little ego today! So I was able to sit on my computer and type like a mad-woman. Thanks to you!)-------

Thanks again.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Inuyasha and co., unfortunately. Alas, maybe, just maybe, I'm related to Rumiko Takahashi and get them as a well-profound birthday present. But, only in my dreams will that ever happen. I would love to thank Rumiko though, for giving me her vivid characters to plot evil things with.

* * *

Author Q/A

(None yet, no one has asked any questions)

(Good sign? Hmm..)

* * *


	4. Rain

**A/N  
(Skip if you must, just my ramblings.) **

First off, before I begin, I need to express my utter sorrow. pitiful sigh I was playing my new game I got for Christmas, (Woohoo!) Inuyasha and the cursed mask, I was very enticed and happy when Rumiko Takahashi had to do something that was very unexpected…and just down right mean!! Kya! In one part of the game, I…well, my character, stumbled across the Castle Town blah blah blah. It turns out that Naraku possessed the king and now we have to go kill him. Yay! King-hunting we go! Ahem, before I go into the castle I meet up with this little boy, about 6 or 7 years old. He asks me to give this pin-wheel he made himself to his older sister who works in the castle because he misses her immensely. Aww! How sweet, I know. I go into the castle and it's infested with demons. What fun two hours that was. --'Anyways, along my way I find his sister, Toki. I give her the pin wheel and she is just so freaking happy, I was glad that I found her. My character tells Toki to escape the castle as soon as could and get back to her brother who misses her dearly. She nods, and runs down the stairs. My character continues the journey, blah blah blah…when suddenly I become separated from the gang, and later on find fluffy-sama to aide me. We make our way to the Castle Tower to reunite with the gang yet again, on the way…guess what I see! The freaking pin wheel! I had a heart attack, was Toki alive? Or was she dead? Ooh no!! After that moment…I run into Toki. (Sob!) She was dead. Naraku that damn bastard!! He killed her and brought back her corpse. Anyways, Fluffy just walks up to her, and stabs her. I'm just sitting staring at my T.V. screen like what the hell just happened. Her soul comes back to life and she says thank you for freeing her and now she can go into heaven etc. My character than lies the pin wheel next to her corpse so she can quote, 'be happy in heaven'! Gah! So sad! Rumiko actually killed the little girl off! That just crushed my ego. Anyways, I bet you've had enough of my ramblings…if any of you even read this all. Which would be a surprise? But, on with the story. So sorry you had to endure my moment. Uber sob! It hurts me to read what I wrote. Poor Toki…in fact, this upset me so much, I got up from my bed, interrupting my temptations of trying to go to sleep, and turned on my computer to share this with you. Now, it's nearing 1 o' clock and I must go to sleep. Oi!

* * *

Now! For the story!! . Woohoo-ness!

P.S. Sorry if my writing style seems…different. I usually write this 'way' depending on my emotions…my friends remarked that I should stay mellowed out more often, well, at least when I'm writing. I can't see how I write different, but I mean, I'm the one writing the story…ne'? Mmm…possibly they're correct or they've just been sniffing something they shouldn't have been sniffin'. Pitiful sigh Well, cheers to the up-coming fluffy-ness in the next chapters and the Ooh-so-looked-forward-to reviews! (Hoorah!)

* * *

----------------------------------------**XxXxXx-----------------------------------**

Kagome gently grabbed onto Inuyasha's haori as the mystic purple light engulfed them into the time slip. Inuyasha pushed himself out of the Bone Eater's well and extended his hand to Kagome.

She slipped her hand into his with a soft sigh as she felt herself being pulled up into the light of the storage house. A small pitter patter of a window came to her ears as a faint smile approached her small lips. She loved the rain.

'_Perhaps Inuyasha will go for a walk with me…' _Her smile widened at the very thought of Inuyasha and his response to rain. She'd never really have seen him outside in the typical weather.

Inuyasha grimaced as the smell of rain hit his nose. It drove him practically insane. The damp, musty, feeling crept up at his skin as it reached his sensitive ears. He hated the feeling of rain on his ears, his nose, hell, his whole body. But, as though he hated to admit it, he tended to like the rain…just a little.

His gaze soon fell upon the soft hand that was still grasped in his. A faint tint of red etched its way across his cheeks as he let go.

Kagome looked down at their once intertwined hands as a small hint of disappointment danced in her violet eyes, how she longed to be with him.

With the shrug of his shoulders, Inuyasha slipped off his haori and draped it over Kagome's shoulders.

The look of disappointment quickly dissipated as a small smile replaced it. She wrapped her hands over the red fabric and tightened it snugly over her petite body.

His eyes quickly brushed over her as he let out a small smile, too. He motioned his head to the door, giving Kagome the notice that they should head to warm house.

"Come on, we best be going… I mean, it's warmer in there than in here." He whispered softly.

"M'hmm." Kagome nodded as she made her way outside the door and into the dark gloomy surroundings that seemed to swirl around them. A slight breeze picked up, pushing at the two. Kagome let out a small shudder as a sudden warm arm draped around her shoulder, pulling her body to a much warmer one.

She cocked her head up in surprise and leaned against him, looking into his golden eyes.

They stood there for what seemed like eternity, savoring the sweet silence and the very presence of one-another. The soft rain beat down upon the two, but yet the somehow managed to never mind a thought about it.

Kagome let out a small sneeze and rubbed her nose in the spite of bitter coldness. Inuyasha let out a small scoff as he pulled her to the door.

"Keh, wench. You're going to get sick by just standing there like that..." The cold breeze carried away his soft voice and disappeared into the dark, looming sky.

Kagome suppressed a small giggle as they reached her warm home. She rested a firm grip on the cold door knob and gave it a slight turn, a rush of warm air colliding with their drenched bodies. A small shiver ran down her spine as she stepped into her welcoming home.

"Mother, I'm here…" Her voice was suddenly drowned out by the cooing voice of her mother.

"Ahh! Kagome, sweetie! Welcome home," Her soft gentle gaze fell upon her daughter's and the hanyou's clothing. "You two are soaked! It looks as though you rolled around in a puddle, Kami!" She let out a small groan as she eyed the two with great concern. "You know you'll get sick…"

"Keh. Demon's don't get sick." Inuyasha grunted as he glanced at the floor, showing interest as he stared at his feet.

Mrs. Higurashi smirked slightly as she reached up and tweaked his ear. "Of course they don't." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen with the sweet aroma of food hitting Kagome's and Inuyasha's nose.

Kagome shot a glance over at Inuyasha and let out a small sigh.

"I think I'm going to go change into something warmer, okay?"

"…Keh."

Kagome bit her lip softly and threw Inuyasha a look of concern, but he seemed to be more interested in the carpet than her. She slipped away upstairs and into her un-touched room. Softly gliding her way to her closet in search of some nice warm _dry_ clothes.

Her fingers quickly rummaged through different shirts and pants, momentarily stopping to observe a long sleeve sweater. With one final sigh she pulled out a soft red sweatshirt and casual black plants.

Slipping out of her cold damp clothes, she quickly winced at the cold breeze that suddenly past by her body. A soft knock at the door echoed into her ears as she quickly slipped into her pants.

"Hang on! Geesh," A low growl came from behind the a-jar door as it was pushed opened.

"Kagome, how long does it take to get fu-" His face reddened as he stared at the back of Kagome. Her eyes widened as she threw her shirt on and turned to face him.

"Inuyasha!"

He gulped down the large ball in his throat and cast his gaze on the ground, anywhere away from her face.

"…Sit boy!" With a string of uttered cusses, a red faced hanyou hit the ground with a large bang echoing throughout the quiet house.

Kagome made her way around the sunken body a skewed amongst the floor and ran down the stairs. Her mother merely glanced at her with a look of curiosity lingering in her eyes. Shaking her head, she returned to the meal she was making. Keeping her questions to herself.

Kagome quickly heard her name being called out, a familiar distress signal.

She returned upstairs seeing Inuyasha bombarded by Souta and his friend, Tomo. Kagome let out a small giggle as she placed her hands on her hips; a way of letting Souta know that he was about to get reprimanded.

"Souta, leave Inuyasha alone." She let out another giggle, "please, just go to your room."

With a sigh of defeat Souta sulked his way away from his wanted-to-be brother-in-law.

Kagome knelt before the hanyou and gave him a small look of concern, but a hint of pure amusement dancing in her eyes.

"How did they torment you this time?"

"…Keh." Inuyasha sat up and glared at Kagome for 'sitting' him. He couldn't keep that gaze forever though, he could never contain the very thought nor feeling of being mad at Kagome.

She smiled softly as she tweaked his ears. He flicked his ear away from her lingering soft touch letting out another scoff. He got up and extended his hand, pulling her up beside him.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice lingering off as he studied her with pure curiosity, not knowing what emotions or thoughts were running through her mind.

He looked up to her violet eyes, showing no expressions himself. Suddenly her gaze darkened.

"Next time you come into my room without permission…I'll lock you in Souta's room for eternity." She walked down the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen. He just stood there in shock.

'_Damn wench.' _He shook merely shock his head and clenched his jaw, despising the woman. Inuyasha let out a load growl as he made his way downstairs to the welcoming aroma of sweet food.

* * *

**Another A/N:**

**Thank you sooo much that you guys reviewed! I'm so happy, despite my emotions earlier…

* * *

**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

Miranda (Thanks sooo much!! :blushes: Hope you love this one too!)-----lyn-----ktakn yeni (Thanks for the support!)-----LonelyCutter-----Keiko89

* * *

**Questions and Answers:**

**Keiko89 wrote:**

Good story so far. But I have a question...You...um..how do I word this...your style of writing is a lot like the author of Metamorphosis, Sueric...do you guys know each other or something? Im just curious...cuz I really like it! You even put down the people who've read your fic the same way...and the Q & A...o.o; Well, keep up the good work and update soon

_First off, thanks for the compliment! Nice to know someone likes it; but no, I don't know Sueric. I wish I did, she's truly a wonderful author. I'm really surprised that I would even be compared against her in the same category as her writing style. Thanks so much, really made my day. But I have realized on my own terms that we do have the same review statistics etc. I tend to like the way it looks, honestly. .' I believe that reviewers are kind enough and take the time to review, give their thoughts, and such, I should give a lot of recognition to them and give immense thanks to them in return. As for the Q&A, you're actually the first one to ask a question, lol! Hope to get more reviews from you! I'll check out your stories, thanks! Ooh, and anyone who wants me to also check out and review their stories, just put so in your review! ._

**LonelyCutter wrote:**

your first Q/A! whats up w/ the dark priestess chick? whats her deal?... and why's inuyasha emotionally constipated in the anime?(i dont expect an answer to that question! -.-)

_Teehee! Actually my second, but always feel free to ask questions! The dark priestess chick? Lmao! You must mean Oboroko…and as my plot with her…you'll soon see! Muhahaha!! But I will tell you that she is a major character in my story. She's out to get revenge…on two of our mostly loved characters! Right under their noses… As for the Inuyasha based question, I would hypothesize that being who he is, Mr. Macho man; he doesn't have the sincerity to express his feelings. Although we all can clearly state his emotions, I would think that it has to do partially with his childhood. Growing up alone, secluded to humans and demons alike…Hmm, actually made me think also! . (Great question though!)

* * *

_

Please review!

Thanks!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Inuyasha and co., unfortunately. Alas, maybe, just maybe, I'm related to Rumiko Takahashi and get them as a well-profound birthday present. But, only in my dreams will that ever happen. I would love to thank Rumiko though, for giving me her vivid characters to plot evil things with.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

**A/N:**

**(Final one, I promise! .')**

**I would have had this up very sooner, believe me, but for some reason FanFic won't let me log on! **

_(grumble grumble…damn bastards.)_

_(Don't hurt me!)_

_(…Please!)

* * *

_

**Ooh! Happy New Year's!

* * *

**


	5. Possibly

**A/N:**

I am so sorry that it has taken me quite the long time to update my story. Hopefully you wonderful reviews and readers will understand that I was in no mood to write. For if I did, the characters would be horribly OOC and this story would be an immensely depressing story; which I do not want to happen, the exact opposite to be exact. Well, I do have plans with Oboroko. Yes, quite the evil ones too….Muhahaha!

* * *

I have not forgotten this story!

I promise! No matter how many writer's blocks I shall encounter, I will stick to this story! Again, I am sorry and such a bad author for not updating in such a long period of time. Hopefully I can be forgiven?

::Pitiful sigh::

* * *

-------------------------XxXx---------------------------

Kagome sat down in her regular dinner chair, quite content with its wooden frame for comfort, and relaxed. Letting out a small sigh, she heard a growl in return.

Peeking a violet eye she rested her gaze on a pouting hanyou. A smirk pulled at her lips as she focused her senses on the pitter patter of the window from the rain.

Muffled snorts echoed into her ears overpowering the once soothing sound. Shrugging it off, she leaned back and reminisced about her meal.

'_Damn that wench and damn that rain…throwing off the sent of the entire place. Keh.' _

His amber orbs glided across the kitchen as he drew his eyebrows together in a scowl. Inuyasha look over at Kagome, his mood suddenly softening.

'_What has that sneaky bitch done to me?'_ He caught her gaze, and held it there.

She returned his look, cocking an eye brow.

"Yes?"

"Keh."

"That's what I thought…"

"What the hell does that mean, wench?"

"Ooh nothing."

"Keh. Whatever."

"And _that_ concludes my point."

Inuyasha glared at her, unbeknownst of what exactly she was trying to get across to him.

"Ya know, Kagome, at times you really autta'-

"How about we go for a walk, Inuyasha?" He quirked a brow under frustration.

'_A walk? Out in the rain? What the hell is wrong with her?!'_

"Yes? Okay then! Sounds great to me!" She darted out of her chair, grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room.

"Now, you stay here. Understand? I need to go get an umbrella, I s'ppose you would like one too, right?"

He merely shook his head as she leaned against the wall.

"First off, what the hell is an oombrala? And second, wench, I'm not taking a walk out in the fucking rain! You understand me?"

She sighed and pursed her lips tightly together, drawing them into a frown.

"Big bad hanyou afraid of the rain?" She cocked her head to the side as she reached out for a nearby ear.

"What the hell? No- now will you stop it?"

She let out a suppressed giggle as she extended her arm in attempt to grasp her destination. A firm grip suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling it down to her side. Her eyes lingered to the clawed hand that interfered with her goal. Her eyes quickly darted up in confusion as she looked into his eyes.

His breathing came to a halt as he peered down at her. A sudden flicker of emotions arising from his spine, tingling his body. They were lost in each others' gaze, lost in each others' love. Inuyasha wet his lips self consciously as he watched Kagome's gaze narrow down to his lips.

She leaned forward, her body coming closer to his. A soft gasp was murmured under his breath at her sudden movement. She put her weight on her toes as she drew herself up to him. Inuyasha's amber eyes flickered with emotion, a sudden realization of love. He watched her drew nearer and nearer, until he couldn't even bare it anymore.

He wanted to kiss her, perhaps. But even sometimes he had to lie to himself. His breathing became labored as his gaze fell to her lips, inches away from his. He closed his eyes in anticipation. Until he felt a familiar hand gently caress his ears.

'_Keh…'_

-------------------------------XxXxXx-------------

Oboroko crossed her ankles in a seductive matter as she leaned back against the foggy window. Piercing blue eyes illuminating the darkness. Drawing in deep breaths, she flicked her head to the side, ridding her pale face of her bangs. Candles flickered a-top of tables a skewed around the room. Long red flames licking the dark ceiling.

She bathed in the evil aura, breathing in the dull lifeless air that surrounded her. Shattering silence, tainted innocence, pure evil, all of which she gave a true name. Sinking down to her knees, she leaned forward towards a black candle. The fascination engulfed her.

A red light flickered in her blue eyes, a dull light dancing in the emptiness. Her hand reached out, a soft sound of rustling coming from her black kimono. Her hand delayed over the flame, feeling the burning warmth arising in her body.

A small smile tugged at her chapped lips as she pulled away.

'_Pleasurable pain…' _

A sudden twinge of discomfort came to her at her neck. Her hand flew up in response absentmindedly. Her petite fingers grasping at a necklace. Clenching it tightly, she could feel the key imprint her hand. The leather holding the key together was basically like the weathering thread that held her very life together. Without it, perhaps she would be nothing.

Sudden painful memories came into her mind.

"_Oboroko, I have a gift for you." His soft voice faded off into the silent wind that swirled around the two bodies soaking in the luminous moonlight. She looked up at him, love sparkling in her blue eyes. "Oboroko…I love you so much, it…it hurts." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she reached up to his tan face. Bright green orbs met her blue ones as they exchanged looks of love._

"_I…I love you too, Sirokama." His face lowered down to hers as he caught a small kiss. She shivered under his touch; she felt truly safe. He pulled away as he cupped her cheek._

"_Now, I hope you'll like this." She leaned into his touch as she looked up at him with pure curiosity. Blue eyes seeking knowledge, wanting to know. He pulled out a small black box. It was tattered and torn; it gave off the illusion that it would just fall away into nothing at the slightest touch. _

_Her gaze rested upon the box as her curiosity heightened. She looked up at Sirokama with a questioning look. _

"_Oboroko, you can never judge something by its outer presence. You can never give into its illusion. As you can see, this box is tattered and torn. Is it not? Although, something inside it can be so beautiful…so beautiful that nothing could ever match it. Something valuable." He voice trailed off as he rested a hand on her heart. _

"_Tattered and torn as it is, it is still beautiful. And it shall always be." His voice faded off as he gazed into her eyes._

_She blinked, blue orbs focused on him. Sadness was the most evident emotion in her eyes, but he could detect a hint of pain after he said that last sentence. She rested a petite hand upon his as she knew to what he was inferring to. _

"_You heart, just like this box. Please, Oboroko, open it." She lifted her hand from his and reached out to the box, grasping it ever so gingerly. She opened it at as her gaze narrowed down to the contains. _

"_Sirokama, it is beautiful." She ran her finger over the necklace. It was silver, gleaming in the moonlight. Reflecting off of the light. A small silver key that was attached to a tattered leather string. Her gaze left the key as she settled it on her lovers' face._

"_It's a key, a key to my heart, Oboroko. You have opened up something tattered and torn, tainted, and fearful. You opened up my heart ever so gingerly to aware that it didn't break under your touch. Now, my heart is free. Free to your love, it'll always be grasped by something beautiful." He walked closer to her and reached for the key in the box. He took it out and held it out to her neck. _

_She nodded as she gathered up her hair and watched him put it around her neck. _

"_It makes you look even more exquisite, my darling." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm embrace. _

"_My Sirokama, I love you." She pulled herself up to him, brushing her lips against his. He stifled a sigh against her kiss as he pulled away and bent down to nuzzle her neck._

"_Oboroko, my darling, marry me?" _

_She nodded as she pulled her self closer to him._

Oboroko let go of the key that was grasped in her sweaty palm.

Tears beaconed to fall out at any given moment, but she refused to let them plummet to the ground. She placed a hand on her heart, her gaze narrowing with a painful expression.

"Sirokama…what have you done to me?" She let her hand fall down to her swollen stomach as she looked down upon it lovingly.

A twinge of pain lingering in her blue eyes. She sat there in the piercing silence, caressing the closest thing she had to her former lover. A petite hand that was caressing the swollen skin upon her stomach.

"Sirokama……" Her voice faded away into the lifeless air that surrounded her, the air that forever haunted this place. Unlike the air on that night.

Dull shadows danced around her as the candles began to flicker out of life. A tear twisted its way down her cheek and dropped down to the wooden floor she rested on.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she blinked away her tears, her hand lay dormant on her stomach.

'_Sirokama, why have you done this to me………why?'_ Her blue eyes danced in the dark room, the only thing that was giving off light.

Her blue orbs dropped back to her hand suddenly feeling a twinge of despair…hate. Fear.

"My……my tainted innocence."

* * *

**A/N**

Hmm… good chapter? Bad chapter? Great chapter?

Well, like usual, reviews are immensely wanted and appreciated!!

* * *

I am so sorry that I have not updating in the longest time; I'm such a bad author for doing that to you guys! But, I am back on schedule and ready!

Woohoo!

* * *

Anyway, please check out my one-shot.

I worked hard on it, only have two reviews so far.

::grumble grumble::

* * *

But thank you to my reviews for my one shot and this story!

I love you all!

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers:

Miri (Nope, I haven't! lol, sorry! Please forgive me.) ----- elementalobsession (Thank you! Teehee,) -----Captain Applesauce (::blushes immensely:: Wow! You made my day! Thanks so much!! I'm a fan of your writing, lol; it's great to know that! Ooh and here you are!))

* * *

Please review!

Thanks!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Inuyasha and co., unfortunately. Alas, maybe, just maybe, I'm related to Rumiko Takahashi and get them as a well-profound birthday present. But, only in my dreams will that ever happen. I would love to thank Rumiko though, for giving me her vivid characters to plot evil things with.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

I'll have a new one up and running possibly later today, or tomorrow!

I feel so bad!


	6. Oboroko

**Tainted Innocence**

* * *

Kagome's house

XxXxXx-

Kagome stood outside, leaning against the door that led into her warm, welcoming home. Her petite small hand grasped at an umbrella's end in an attempt to not get wet from the pouring rain.

A gust of wind bellowed over her sending her raven hair swirling in the wind; the smell of must flooding into her senses.

'_Ugh…Inuyasha hurry up!' _

She sighed inwardly as she desperately grasped the umbrella's end, her pink knuckles turning white. The wind died down as she stood peacefully, pushing herself off of her door. Blinking her violet eyes, she settled her soft gaze on the puddles scattered about the shrine.

She watched in silent fascination as the water calmly lapped against the sidewalk. Grey clouds hung gloomily across the sky, forbidding any rays of sun-light to peek through and beckon liveliness.

Shaking her head slightly, she cocked her head upwards; watching the enticing rain swirl its way down to the Earth.

Such a depressing thing…seemed so very beautiful. She blushed slightly as one word came to the tip of her tongue.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?" A smooth voice suddenly called out from behind her. She turned her body around as she saw Inuyasha standing in the door way. Her blush became more noticeable as he cocked his head to the side, his silver hair following the movement; his golden eyes sparkling in the dull light.

'_His past……he was so lonely. But……now he doesn't have to be. At least, until he doesn't want to.' _

"Are we going or not, wench?" She swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded her head, shaking her thoughts aside.

"Uhh, sure!" She smiled as she eyed his ever so familiar black baseball hat.

"Feh."

Smiling, Kagome took his hand and ran down the Higurashi Shrine's stairs, her breath puffing out in small white orbs that quickly dissipated before her eyes. The pitter patter of the rain that hit their umbrella sang a mellow song. Luminous golden eyes quickly peeked down at the petite hand that was grasped in his hand. He stopped abruptly, causing Kagome to quickly turn around and cock an eyebrow at him.

"Something the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. As if you care." A slight blush dusted his ivory cheeks as he tightened his grip on the small girl's hand and shifted his gaze across the vacant streets. "Where the hell are we going?"

A small smile tugged at Kagome's lips as her violet eyes danced in the dull light.

"You'll see…"

-XxXxXx-

'_No.'_

_Shuddering, she tentatively brought her hand to touch the soft skin of her lover's face. It was so cold. As she gazed down into the dark depths of his once lively eyes, her sparkling tears falling freely, she realized that the old warmth that it had possessed had disappeared, and it now only held the same loneliness as before. The life that it had once had was gone. The life that it led to was gone. _

_She shook her head; not wanting to believe what lay in front of her, and lifted her trembling body onto the old jagged rocks. The pain from her bloody knees did not even register, although their current condition was to blame from committing the same action that she was about to take again. Clenching her eyes shut, she jumped into the cold river again. Dark shadows casting over her._

'_Sirokama…' She whimpered as her mind was buzzing frequently with these preposterous images…this couldn't possibly be true._

"_Sirokama! Wait……my love." She yelled out as the quiet breeze lifted her fragile voice and carried it away with it. The dark clouds that loomed across the sky and the soft whisper of the wind that bellowed over the grass, it carried it all away. Her sorrow, her meaning of life, and now…it seemed it carried her love of her life all away._

_Oboroko crossed the cold ocean, icy needles prickling against her bloody knees. Her whole body was numb……her mind shut down. Everything had gone wrong. And it seemed it was just getting worse._

-XxXxX-

A slender figure glided on the outskirts of the village. A clear imagine that arose from the Earth, coming into the view with the purple sun. Curious on-lookers merely glanced at the beautiful intruder, some lingering their hard gaze on the enticing femininity of the young woman.

She smiled to herself as she cast her hazy gaze amongst the men who were still ogling her with their hard eyes. Wetting her lips, she scanned the bland area. Finally, her blue orbs met their desired destination.

'_Could it be? Yes…indeed. It must be them.'_ The woman's smile grew as her face twisted in the light.

"And must you be?" Sango called out to the woman.

A seductive smile crossed her features as she wet her lips absentmindedly. Her blue orbs glided over the monk dressed in purple robs; she decided to leave her gaze there.

"Me? Why must I waste my precious time on introducing myself?" Her voice slurred together in an elegant tone, a hint of humor sparkled in her eyes.

"Please, just embrace us with the moment." Sango snapped back, her pertinence was running low with the woman. _'How long can this woman play games with me? This is getting ridiculous.'_ Sango sighed and cocked her head to the side, annoyance clearly evident amongst her features.

"I am known as Oboroko." She flicked her head to the side as she rid her face of her bangs, her eyes glittering in the light that shone into them.

"Oboroko, you say? What a lovely name." She glanced over at the monk, raising her eyebrows slightly. Somewhat amused with his failed attempts to flatter her. _'The young monk isn't half-bad…perhaps I should have plans later for him. He will forget all about his little bitch once he comes away with me.'_ She snickered to herself. Self consciously she wet her lips and continued to study the young man.

"Yes, I am Oboroko. Oboroko Higura-

-XxXxXx-

* * *

**A/N:**

_Bwahahahaha!_

_Hmm…hmm indeed my little Oboroko._

_Hmm indeed._

* * *

**Yet another dreaded A/N:**

_I know, I know, it was a very short chapter. And I apologize. I just didn't want to introduce so many things that would leave my ooh so beloved readers, especially my reviewers, in pure shock and in the state of being overwhelmed! Now would I? I think every thing is basically self explanatory. Or is it? Perhaps in my evil little mind I am going to have you all think one thing, but really….it is the complete utter opposite!_

_Bwahahahaha!_

_Hmm, any who, Tell me what you think! Please! Review! I have to continuously remind myself that I have to take things slowly…ugh. I have so many great wonderful ideas! I don't know when or where to start. But it shall be soon. Same with longer and faster chapters. I promise! Horrah!_

* * *

This little spot is just for you! My special special reviewers!

You guys make me so happy, I can't even put down in words…you guys motivate me and keep my lazy ass self reminded that I actually have people who read my stories! I love you all! So, in my consideration. I am going to dedicate a one-shot just for you! I'll take ideas, I need some. I already have my Inuyasha one-shot. Just on his feelings on Kagome. Rather short…well, really short. But don't worry! I owe you guys the world! So, on we go!

P.S. please check out my first one-shot. The others seemed to like it, it make me feel all fuzzy inside!

Haha!

* * *

Any who, to my reviewers:

Miri-

No, thank you ever so much! I greatly look forward to seeing more of your lovely reviews! Hope you liked this one :x

* * *

Elementalobsession-

Teehee! Well, no one came after me with pitchforks. Well…not yet…Eeep! Glad to hear you don't hate me! Well, I'll see you next chapter!

* * *

Lyn-

Thanks for the support! The most helpful two words I have seen.

* * *

May-ShadowZ-

Hopefully this one wasn't so bad as the last 'cliff-hanger'. Oops.

* * *

Kagome-Chan-Girl-

Haha! Thanks ever so much! Really motivated me, you keep rockin' too! Can't wait to see more of you, hope ya' liked this chapter too!

* * *

Miranda-

No worries! I'm just a lil lazy, haha. I'm horrible. I know. Well, thanks for the support!

* * *

P.S.

**Please review! It means the world to me and many other authors. Just wait until you wonderful people start your own stories, it means so so much. Well. Thanks again for reading my somewhat crappy story. See next time! **

**Muah!**


	7. Sakakura

**Tainted Innocence**

* * *

A piercing shriek echoed off of the emerald trees that dotted the forest. Loud sobs racked the petite body that was sprawled across the rocky path. A forlorn figure sobbed and howled into the wind. The dark clouds gently caressing the sky, the ebony cloak of darkness that she forever feared-the looming darkness. Glistening stars quickly ebbed their way through the lingering fog that swirled around her.

She chewed her scarlet lips nervously as she drew her long legs up to her tortured body. Dragging a tired hand across her ivory face and sapphire eyes, she let out a long stifled breath of air. Painful memories, all she wanted to do was take her final breath and finally find her salvation. Shall there even be peace when she dies? Wrenching another sob, she buried her well developed face into her knees, her back jerking up and down as if waves of the ocean were forced upon her.

"No…please, someone help me…" She moaned with pain. Throwing her head back, her onyx hair followed her movement, sprawled across the gravel and dirt. Soft rain fell from the looming clouds, the gods crying in despair for the young child. The patches of grass waltzed in the wind, her hair flowing in the fingers of the powerful blow.

The rain continued to fall; she sobbed a mournful tune as she prayed for the rain to wash away her tainted soul. To purify her, once again…she might be able to be pure. Once again, possibly again, maybe she was able to be loved. The rain slowly washed away the dirt and blood that covered her face and arms. The rain cracked open the mask that she forever wore. For once, a small smile tugged on the girl's lips. And for the first time since what seemed to be eternity; she smiled.

'_Father, I know you're somewhere. Just wait for me…just…promise me that you shall wait. For we will soon be together. Come what may, I shall and will reach you. For once in my life, I shall approve to you're actions. Just wait father. Just wait.'_

Reaching into her tattered and torn sable kimono, she softly dragged her slender fingers over a leathery substance. With a sad smile, her azure eyes glistened with love and she hurried underneath the foliage for protection.

XxXxXxX-

A sharp gasp echoed into the walls of the hut. Miroku and Sango quickly looked at each other, silently exchanging their frightened expressions. Sango quickly staggered to her feet and flipped the door behind her, scanning the area for the kitsune.

"Shippo? Shippo! Where are you?"

"Sango! Come quickly! Hurry!" A small voice called out impatiently. Sango ran to the figure that was lay8in gin the grass.

"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"Sango, what is wrong with you? Look at the rainbow!" Pudgy fingers snapped to the sky, puppy eyes round with laughter and silent fascinations. Sango stood there absentmindedly shaking her head.

'_What is wrong with me? I thought something happened to you...and all it was was a….a rainbow! This is ridiculous!'_ She muttered nonsense words under her breath.

"Sango…will you sit with me?" She eyed the little fox and nodded silently.

Shippo smiled and stared at the woman as she quietly sat down on the emerald grass.

"Ya' know...I like rainbows because father once told me that they are a special sign of love. Every time someone realizes or falls in love, there is a rainbow. He also said that it means someone is thinking of you." The small boy replied, never taking his bright eyes off of the sky. Sango smiled sadly at Shippo and shook her head ever so slightly. She knew how it was so lose a loved one.

"Shippo, that's lovely. I never heard that before. But I suppose you are right. Every time I see a rainbow, I become happy. It's a possibility that someone is thinking of me, but, who wou- You hentai!" A piercing shriek assaulted the three's ears.

Shaking his head, Shippo rolled on his side and glared at Miroku.

"You know, you'll never learn."

XxXxXx-

Slowing her pace to a leisurely walk, she reached out to pick a pale blue flower growing at the edge of the forest.

It smelled fresh, she realized. Its fragrance combined many different floral scents into one soothing aroma. The smile on her face widened, and she tucked the flower behind her ear, the pale blue of the petals matching her young eyes.

The young girl sat down on a dainty patch of grass and pulled out a leathery book from her kimono. Resting her hand on the cover, she felt a tingling sensation creep up her spine and settle into her stomach.

It felt as though it was calling to her…a secret life that held things from her. Something important, yet must be kept in secrecy. Shaking her head, she opened the book and flipped through the pages.

The smell of dust and old assaulted her senses. An odd feeling of forbidden. As she rested her soft blue orbs upon the pages, she began to read.

'_My dearest Sakakura, I miss you so very much. You remind me of your mother, such beauty. As I sit and reminisce of the love we once shared, I always find my mind wondering to you, my daughter. Sakakura, I love you and your mother so very deeply; I do not loath that you are both gone. They very existence of my soul. My life, my loves. You're the bodies that keeps my soul pure and kind. Not ever tainted shall I be. I do not become saddened when ever I remember when your mother left me. When your brother was still in her stomach. A wee little child- I would never be able to hold and caress. I always thought that you mother would have a daughter. One such as the beauty of you and your mother. But then I was informed about Kiro…your brother. _

_My Sakakura, do understand. I only wish to see your aging face. Ooh how lonely I have become. I do not know the where-about of you; nor the very fact that you are even alive. Kami protect you, your mother, and your brother. I would assume you are on a quest to find your mother. Such an adventures kid, you always were. I would not even be surprised in the slightest my Sakakura. I sit here and write, write to the thing that I love so deeply but yet I can not ever hold. It hurts me so, but I am grateful that I had a chance to blossom this love with your mother. I remember the day when she left me and you behind._

_Your uncle, my brother, Hakakisura, is long since dead. But because of him we are all separated. It was a stormy night…much like the one that is sweeping over my village right now. I was relaxing near the water, admiring Mother Nature's beauty. My brother approached me and threw me into the icy depths. I remember being so cold…my last thought was you, my Sakakura. Only you. Loving arms reached out to me, begged me to stay. I heard the gently voice of your bother, but when I awoke she was gone. And so were you. I didn't know where else to go…the others would surely follow my brother and outcast me form the village. So I ran. I ran from my life, my past, my future, my wife, my son, and you, my daughter. But now I am running backwards, only wishing and only hoping to drown in love again. Only you and your mother. I'll be waiting, my Sakakura.'_

The young girl sighed as she plucked the flower from her hair. Placing it down into the spot where she stopped, she closed the book and hugged it. Closing her eyes only wishing that when she opened it were to be her father.

"I'll be waiting…father."

XxXxXx-

* * *

**A/N:**

_Woah! You guys inspired me to do another chapter. Goodness. Hopefully I will still get your love and continue to update every day! Is that a good or bad thing? I don't know. But I actually thought about not posting until I get more reviews or a certain amount. I then realized that it would take forever, not many people read/review, and it certainly would _not _be fair to you, my wonderful reviewers. So, thanks again! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! On to my reviewers!_

* * *

**Absolutely loveable immensely great cant-live-without-'em- reviewers:**

Miranda (Miri):

Haha, hope you got butterflies this time. Teehee! Yes, I do care for my readers. Very very much. Not like stalker type, no worries! I enjoy hearing about what the people think. I enjoy writing, so I guess it all fits in just nicely! Don't you agree? Yes! Please review! I care so very much!

SetsuntaMew:

blushes Ooh my goodness! Thank you ever so much! You made me one happy camper, well, all of you do! But thanks!

Drummergrrlrox:

Haha, well, I posted very early. The dark priestess lady? Hmm. I assume you mean Oboroko? Bwahahaha! She is my little secret. Sorry. Couldn't give you the plot. But thank you so very much too! It's nice to know that someone thinks my story rocks like hell.

* * *

Elementalobsession said:

_i'm confused. you're gonna make us think something, but in reality it's gonna be the complete opposite? so you're gonna know the thoughts that we thought were right but, the thoughts you know we thought aren't the thoughts you thought. but what if we thought the thoughts that you thought. would our thoughts still be the thoughts you thought we'd think? but then the thoughts you thought would be our thoughts. and that would make you psychic or something and that's just creepy. toodles! ;P_

Bwahahaha! Or maybe I want you to think that I thought you would think that I thought you would think that. Hmm. Maybe what you really think is what it really is! Maybe I just said that to confuse you all. Possibly you are correct, but I want you to think that you're wrong…that is, unless you thought that I thought that you would think that.

Bwahahahaa!

Only time shall tell, ne'?

* * *

Teehee! Thanks again everyone!

Pleaaaaase review! It means so very much to me!

* * *

Thanks sooo much!

Sake for all! Yes!

throws confetti

There's more if you go to the review page and post a review!


	8. Important Dreded Author's Note!

**A/N:**

* * *

**Arg…I hate this part. Thanks to everyone who has been with me on this story. Currently this one is on hold.**

**I know, how horrible of me.**

**I have just encountered a major, major writer's block and have blossoming new ideas that are racking through my mind. These idea's actually have a plot written down and are excessively being pondered about. **

**I have one new one-shot, if you haven't read it yet.**

**Plus the new story I am currently working on is an Inu and Kag fic. **

**No worries! **

**Shall I give you a teaser? Yes. I shall.**

* * *

_Bwahahaha!_

**Just go to my profile and access the story. **

**Thanks for understanding guys! After I start working on this one, I'm sure it shall open up the fog in my clouded mind. See you all very, very soon! I'm just a click of a button away!**

**Now click it I say!**

**You will be happy! **

* * *


End file.
